Talk:My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights/@comment-36400447-20181102040915/@comment-36400447-20181106062029
@Kilmarnock228 I don't think saying Discord can't do something just because he hasn't done it isn't good enough reason, at this point im feeling that the list of things he CAN'T do can be written out on a little sticky note. I personally believe that since Starlight can steal cutiemarks and Tirek can absorb magic, Discord could pull the magic out of someones body and put into a tree or something if he wanted too, Staff or no Staff. (Or he could just summon the staff, duplicate the staff, infuse it into his hand, and bada-bing bada-boom) Anyway, the main reason i'm saying Eris isn't super powerful is she seemed kinda startled when a cage was flying at her, and Daybreaker had to protect her.. and she made no effert at all when they where escaping to stop them, or at least intimdate them that they have no chance of winning. (I mean there are plenty of times where Discord gets startled in the series but I think he does that just to give himself some entertainment, he doesn't have a clear goal like Eris does) The comic is probably going to come out in a few days anyway, so we will probably learn a little more about Eris in it. But i'm just going to point what we know Eris can do compared to Discord. I know you talkeda bout her being a calculating chaos-bringer, but still. As of now she can: - Look into and effect dreams (Alicorn level of magic) - Gather villians across many different realities to stay at her casino (kind of impressive) - Take over Twilight's castle and make it float in an unknown place (Again, kind of impressive) - and mind control Daybreaker (Technically Starlight can do that but since it's mind controlling a shadow made alicorn, i'll give her the benifit of the doubt and say its an impressive feat) Discord can: Move instaniously, casually create portals, travel through time, apparently make exceptions to any form of logic, casually see the future, remove body parts, control his own spirit without the need of a body, alegidly escape Tartarus, fool his friends into them thinking he's depowered multiple times and get away with it, can make "Discorded" versions of people, can make the world opposite, and tons of other stuff. What I would like to know is if she is on Discords level, why she doesn't show it more. Chaos doesn't seem to be decisive planning and scheeming for long periods of time to show up all clever and cripple peoples emotions and hopes, It's more about letting loose. But no matter what, my main hope is that the actual entity that is the Pony of Shadows (as in not stygian) is still across the multiverse being how I descriped chaos isn't, Planning and Scheeming until the time is right to stomp the enemy and emerge on top. If it is revealed that it's completely defeated than I'll be kind of disapointed, might as well just end off the series saying: "Discord was the most powerful enemy all along and everyone else never really stood a chance against him or friendship."